videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe
Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe ''(abbreviated as ''SF vs. CN) is a new crossover fighting game of the Capcom's Street Fighter franchise, where is crossing over Cartoon Network franchise, Released for the PC, Playstation 2 and Xbox on March 17, 2004. This crossover game have more blood is much horror have Rated-R, constains characters between of Street Fighter and Cartoon Network Universe. by Warner Bros. Interactive, Capcom and Cartoon Network Interactive are working together with Dimps and EA Games. Plot The world of Street Fighter, Bison will get conquer of world, Akuma was failed to beat Ryu himself but Bison does knows win and then Akuma kill Bison and Ryu blast off the portal was happed to Bison, the mistake, something was about other universe could be Cartoon Network. Vilgax was been revenge to get Omnitrix by Ben Tennyson, Hector have learn to kill other heroes was about rampage, Ben must stop Vilgax to get portal but the failed to stop then, Ben Tennyson was destroy Vilgax's portal about us. Two Universe merged even soon knows as M.Bison and Vilgax was defeat by Ryu and Ben Tennyson, something getting fused named V.Bisgax, he will be consume all fighters could be the soul. Bisgax build Crystal of Power to become immortal and ultra strength, all fighters will be survival. Story Mode Chapters Street Fighter Side # Ken # Chun-Li # Guile # Alex # Zangief # Dhalsim # Q # Mike Haggar # Vega # Balrog # Akuma # Ryu Cartoon Network Side # Chowder # Dexter # Blossom # Johnny Bravo # Samurai Jack # Omi # Scooby Doo # Robotboy # Tom # Jerry # Eddy # Highbreed # Ben Tennyson Characters Original SF vs. CN Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li * Mike Haggar * Dhalsim * Guile * Cammy White * Alex * Fei Long * T.Hawk * Dee Jay * Batsu * E.Honda * Cody * Guy * Q * Sagat * Biff * Twelve * Vega * Balrog * Zangief * Blanka * Yun * Yang * Birdie * Urien * Gill * Akuma * Adon * Sakura * Charlie Nash * Karin * Rolento * M.Bison (Street Fighter Side) Cartoon Network * Ben 10 * Dexter * Blossom * Johnny Bravo * Samurai Jack * Numbuh 1 * Juniper Lee * Eddy * Omi * Hector Con Carne * Bloo * Mac * Chowder * Wayne * Lucien * Robotboy * Highbreed * Flapjack * Courage * Mordecai * Rigby * Mojo Dojo * Biowulf * Tom * Jerry * Ed * Gumball * Captain K'nuckles * Grim Reaper * Billy * Mandy * Rex Salazar * Charmcaster * Double D * Vilgax (Cartoon Network Side) Super SF vs. CN Street Fighter * Eagle * Ingrid * Dudley * Elena * Dan Hibiki * Remy * Sean * Sodom * Rose * Necro Cartoon Network * Shaggy Rogers * Kimiko * Lazlo * Bubbles * Raimundo * TOM * Numbuh Three * Johnny Test * Clay * Gwen Tennyson * Father Ultimate SF vs. CN Street Fighter * Juli * Juni * El Gado * Blade * Darun Cartoon Network * Ami * Yumi * Kevin Levin * Zak Saturday * V.V Argost MEGA SF vs. CN Street Fighter * Abe * C.Viper * Rufus * El Fuerte * Hakan * Juri * Hugo * Poison * Decapre * Seth Cartoon Network * Steven Universe * Buttercup * Coop * Finn * Gorrath * Marceline * Ice King * Garnet * Pearl * Aku Boss Character (Non-Playable) * V.Bisgax (Mixed) Arenas * Teverland (merged of Crowded Downtown and Toon City) * Poldorc City (merged of Overpass and Endsville) * Dexter's Lab * Volcanic Heat (merged of Volcanic Rim and Mojo's volcano) * Drive-in At Night * M.Bison's Lair * Vilgax's Palace * Worldnerfleg (merged of Exciting Street Scene and Foster's Home) * Laddess (merged of Deserted Temple and Hell) * Jungle Sands (merged of Pitch-black Jungle and Sector V) * Sacraficer Undermlads (merged of Blast Furnace and Junkyard) * The Half-Pipe * Guardroad (merged of Small Airfield and Peach Creek) * Zovoring Bell (merged of Run-Down Bacl Alley and Legend of OOO) * Secret Laboratory * Xiaolin Temple * Munggold (merged of Historic Distillery and Nuclear Plant) * Aku's Temple * Antarctic * Crystal of Power Category:Street Fighter series Category:Cartoon Network series Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:2D Fighting Games